Mis vacaciones con Bielorrusia
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Lituania obtiene unos días de descanso tras trabajar arduamente en casa de Rusia. Decide pasar unas tranquilas y relajadas vacaciones en su país natal, sin embargo, debido a la imprevista aparición de cierta nación, todos sus planes cambiarán radicalmente. (Pareja: Male!Belarus x Fem!Lithuania)
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretenar.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: Fem!Russia: Anya/ Male!Belarus: Nikolai / Fem!Lithuania: Helena

* * *

Capítulo 1

Agitación, nerviosismo y alegría.

Esas tres emociones eran inusuales en la gran casa situada en pleno centro de Moscú, la casa de Anya. Normalmente toda ella presentaba un aura austera y solemne, rota tan solo cuando ciertos vecinos iban a visitar a la rusa, como por ejemplo era el caso de Polonia o de alguno de sus hermanos. Normalmente el mayor, ya que el pequeño se pasaba la vida viviendo en esa casa, todo para estar más cerca de Anya, cómo no.

Sin embargo, ese día, esas tres emociones eran las que dominaban el ambiente, si no de toda la casa al menos sí de una de las habitaciones: La habitación de Lituania.

Helena se encontraba en su cuarto correteando de un lado para otro rebuscando entre los cajones, armarios e incluso debajo de la cama buscando todo lo necesario para irse de viaje. Anya le había concedido un par de días de descanso después de que la lituana trabajara toda la semana sin descanso atendiendo las necesidades de la rusa. Ya era hora de recompensar un poco a los empleados, al menos mantenerlos contentos de vez en cuando, así pensaba Anya.

La lituana, a sabiendas de que tan solo tenía un par de días para relajarse, no quiso realizar ningún viaje ostentoso a algún paraíso tropical, o a algún lugar con gran interés histórico y cultural, ni siquiera pretendía visitar a su amiga la polaca y pasar unos días entretenidos con ella, no. Lo que ella deseaba era volver a su país natal y relajarse en soledad, dedicarse tiempo para sí misma. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Unos minutos después la maleta ya estaba hecha. La chica decidió llevar poco equipaje, apenas un neceser con su cepillo de dientes, pasta dentífrica, un peine y algunos accesorios para la higiene corporal y una maleta pequeña con un par de conjuntos. A fin de cuentas en su casa tenía ropa de sobra que podría llevar.

Preparado todo no demoró más y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada. Allí estaban esperándola sus tan queridas hermanas, Estonia y Letonia y como no, la dueña de la casa, Rusia, sin embargo no estaban todos lo que tendrían que estar, echaba en falta a alguien, y ese era el bielorruso. Sintió cierta tristeza al ver que no había querido despedirse de ella, pero estos sentimientos se disiparon en pocos segundos, después de todo, ¿por qué iba a despedirse de ella? Total, no iba a echarla de menos, la detestaba, la consideraba una molestia. Al menos así se lo había repetido el chico en varias ocasiones.

_ ¿Ya estás lista? No te olvides de volver el lunes, si no iré a tu casa y te arrastraré hasta la mía de nuevo tirándote del pelo, ¿ да(*)? _ Preguntó Anya al ver llegar a la lituana. Todo aquello lo había dicho portando sobre su rostro su tan característica e inocente sonrisa que hacía parecer que aquellas palabras eran una simple broma, aunque en verdad no lo fueran. Anya era capaz de hacer eso y más si era preciso.

_ ¡N-no! Es decir... No se preocupe, señorita Anya, el lunes estaré aquí muy temprano y v-volveré a mis obligaciones como siempre. _Contestó Helena harto nerviosa al escuchar las palabras de su jefa.

_ Perfecto, entonces pásalo bien y descansa mucho~

La lituana asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia sus hermanas, esta vez mucho más tranquila y sonriéndolas con cierto dejo de nostalgia, Anya estaría bastante irritable en su ausencia, se iba a quedar sin "asistenta personal" y probablemente descargaría todo su malestar con las otras dos chicas.

En primer lugar se dirigió a la estonia, la cual permanecía tranquila ante su partida. Ella no solía tratar más de lo necesario con la rusa, se dedicaba únicamente a realizar tareas de papeleo o que requirieran el uso de algún aparato informático (enviar correo vía e-mail, preparar el ordenador para realizar alguna conferencia...) Tenía la habilidad de escapar ante cualquier situación de peligro, así que estaba calmada.

_ Recuerda preparar el desayuno de la señorita antes de las ocho de la mañana, luego preparar lo necesario si la señorita requiere salir a alguna reunión, más tarde ventilar las habitaciones de la casa, limpiar las salas comunes, preparar la comida y...

_ Lo sé, lo sé, me lo has dicho como cinco veces entre ayer por la tarde y hoy por la mañana e incluso me lo has dejado apuntado en un papel sobre mi mesilla de noche. _Cortó la rubia a su hermana mientras reía levemente ante su claro nerviosismo. _Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Quedándose algo más tranquila se acercó a la letona y la abrazó.

_ No olvides cuidar un poco tus formas cuando hables con la señorita, ¿v-vale? Mejor aún, no hables mucho con ella. _Aconsejó Helena a su hermana menor a sabiendas de que la pequeña tenía la mala costumbre de comentar los errores o defectos de las otras naciones con total sinceridad y sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

_ Me controlaré esta vez. Por cierto, llevas muy poco equipaje, ¿no?

_ Bueno, sí, no creo que necesite más.

_ Oh, claro, solo tienes un par de días de vacaciones. Se ve que la señorita Anya no puede valerse por sí misma y siempre te necesita a su lado, por eso no puedes descansar más tiempo. _Dijo la pequeña niña con total tranquilidad.

_ ¡L-letonia! _ Exclamaron sus dos hermanas ante su osadía y, sobretodo, al ver la mirada asesina que le había dedicado Anya.

_ ¡B-bueno, pásalo bien estos días y relájate! _Comentó rápidamente la estonia intentando cambiar de tema mientras empujaba a la lituana hasta la puerta. _Te echaremos mucho de menos.

_ Y yo, cuidaos mucho.

Dicho esto la lituana atravesó el hermoso jardín delantero que adornaba la entrada de la gran casa, abrió la puerta de la valla que rodeaba a ésta y caminó dispuesta a ir hacia el aeropuerto.

_ Tú. ¿Te vas ya?

Una voz masculina sacó de sus pensamientos a Helena, se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de quién era: Nikolai.

Su tan amado bielorruso había salido a despedirse de ella. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente y con gran intensidad en su pecho. Si Nikolai se había molestado en interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo solo para decirla "adiós" significaba que le importaba, que se preocupaba por ella, que la echaría de menos.

_ ¡N-Nikolai! Sí, ya me marcho, el avión sale en un par de horas y quiero llegar con tiempo. Has... ¿Has venido a despedirte de mí? _Preguntó suavemente la chica y sonriendo tímidamente.

_ No. Estaba fumando en el jardín y te he visto. _Contestó fríamente y con indiferencia.

_ Ahh... Y-ya veo. _Comentó escuetamente la joven al saber la verdadera razón de porqué el chico estuviera fuera. Todas sus fantasías tiradas a la basura con tan solo una frase.

Varios segundos pasaron consiguiendo formar un aura tensa e incómoda entre las dos naciones. Ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir, o más bien, no se atrevían. Al menos ese era el caso de la lituana. Si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente, se hubiera lanzado a los brazos del bielorruso diciéndole lo mucho que le echaría de menos. Incluso se hubiera atrevido a robarle uno o dos besos y luego haber salido corriendo, justo igual que en alguna escena de una película romántica y pastelosa, de esas que tanto le gustaban. Pero no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándole, admirando las perfectas facciones de su rostro, su cabello platino moviéndose debido a la suave brisa que corría, y sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, hirientes como puñales.

Él no pensaba en nada. Consumió su cigarrillo por completo, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó pisándolo con una de sus botas.

_Deberías irte ya. Cuanto antes te vayas, antes podré descansar de ti y сестра(*) me dedicará más tiempo.

La lituana sintió cómo cada una de esas palabras se clavaban en su corazón como miles de agujas. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellas contestaciones del chico, pero el dolor no desaparecía. Nunca lo haría, al igual que nunca desaparecería su amor por él, a pesar de todo le seguiría queriendo hasta el final de sus días. El amor era así, no se elige a quien se ama, simplemente llega. Y nadie mejor que ella sabía cuán difícil era rechazar esa flecha que Cupido ensartó traviesamente en su pecho. Claro que había intentado desenamorarse de aquel chico que tanto la odiaba. Pero no lo había conseguido.

Asintió levemente y luego sonrió entristecida. Movió su mano un par de veces en señal de despedida y por fin se encaminó dirección al aeropuerto, bajo la discreta mirada del bielorruso.

El viaje en avión se le hizo muy corto a pesar de que estaba ansiosa por llegar a su casa, ya se sabe, cuanto antes quieres que algo llegue, más tiempo parece que tarda en llegar. Supuso que sería porque había estado entretenida leyendo un libro que había comprado hacía un par de días y al cual estaba realmente enganchada. Esto era de tal modo que la chica no dejaba el libro ni siquiera para comer.

En cuanto bajó del avión y cogió su equipaje se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del aeropuerto. Una vez atravesadas aquellas puertas que separaban la libertad, representado en su propio país, de la reclusión, representado esta vez en el país de Rusia, lo primero que hizo fue soltarse el pelo. Con un ágil movimiento deshizo la trenza ladeada que solía llevar a modo de peinado, movió la cabeza un par de veces dejando que los mechones de pelo castaño cayeran libremente sobre sus hombros y hasta la mitad de su espalda y sonrió contenta.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un par de niñas pequeñas se le habían quedado mirando mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. La joven en un principio se sitió confusa, hasta que comprendió el por qué de esas miradas. En ese momento sonaba a las puertas del aeropuerto la canción "Let it go" promocionando así la última película de Disney. Al parecer sus gestos habían sido demasiado parecidos a los de la protagonista y eso había captado la atención de las pequeñas niñas. Helena sintió un poco de vergüenza y notó sus mejillas sonrojar levemente mientras abandonaba la terminal y se dirigía a su casa.

Una vez en su casa respiró profundamente un par de veces mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Hogar, dulce hogar"

Se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Todo seguía igual, un poco obvio ya que ella vivía sola y nadie había entrado en su casa. Dejó el equipaje sobre la cama y lo deshizo, no tardó más que un par de minutos ya que en la maleta solo tuvo que sacar un par de camisas y vaqueros y el neceser no se molestó ni en abrirlo. Ya iría cogiendo lo que necesitara según se presentara la ocasión.

Volvió al salón y comprobó que, debido a su ausencia, sobre sus muebles se había formado una pequeña capa de polvo que debía ser erradicada de inmediato. Así pues la joven, armada con un producto de limpieza apropiado y un trapo de tela, se dedicó a limpiar su tan querida casa. No le molestaba limpiar su casa, al contrario que en casa de Anya, ya que allí ella era libre de limpiar a su ritmo, no tenía tiempo límite, no había ningún castigo si se dejaba algo sin limpiar, podía poner música agradable para animar el ambiente… Podía ser libre.

En esas cosas tan efímeras, en algo que pasa tan desapercibido como es el limpiar una casa, podía sentir la diferencia entre libertad y opresión.

Sin embargo… tenía que admitir que no todo en casa de Anya era malo. Los días se hacían más cortos y más llevaderos en aquel lugar cuando se dedicaba a admirar a Nikolai. Cuando pasaba a su lado, aspiraba siempre el aroma natural que dejaba el joven a su paso. Siempre que podía, intentaba entablar una conversación con él, aunque solo recibiera como contestaciones vagos gruñidos o ligeros movimientos de cabeza por parte del bielorruso, o frases cortantes e hirientes. Cada vez que le era posible, posaba sus ojos verdes sobre la figura del chico.

Nikolai era su razón de ser, la razón por la cual se levantaba todas las mañanas de la cama. Siempre lo había sido, desde que le acogió en su casa cuando solo era un niño, un pequeño país aún sin formar que se intentaba defender de las poderosas naciones enemigas como buenamente podía, hasta esos días en los que él se había convertido en un joven fuerte e increíblemente apuesto.

Así, cada insulto, palabra malsonante, injuria u ofensa quedaba totalmente justificado y olvidado pasado poco tiempo.

Un par de horas después había terminado. La casa había quedado impoluta. La joven lituana se sentía muy orgullosa de su trabajo. Miró el reloj y, aunque no era demasiado tarde decidió irse a dormir. El viaje y las horas de limpieza habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y ahora lo sentía un poco cansado. De este modo fue a su cuarto y, tras desenredar su larga cabellera y cepillase los dientes, se puso un camisón que usaba a modo de prenda para dormir y cayó rendida en su cama. Estaba tranquila, a gusto y en su casa, no tardó ni dos minutos en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente el Sol brillaba con fuerza sobre Lituania, los pájaros volaban alegremente cerca de la ventana de Helena mientras entonaban melodiosos cánticos, la suave música del despertador comenzó a sonar indicando el inicio de un nuevo día y el ambiente… el ambiente sin embargo se notaba algo extraño. Se notaba frío de alguna manera…

Helena, aún sin abrir los ojos, pudo notar esto. Se giró sobre sí misma en la cama quedándose mirando en dirección a la ventana de su cuarto y abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándose algo totalmente inesperado.

_ прывітанне, Літва (*)…

El bielorruso, arrodillado en el suelo y apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama de la chica, mirándola fijamente con una expresión de indiferencia y aburrimiento total y absoluto.

_ ¿¡N-Nikolai!?

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora

(*) да = Sí

(*) сестра = hermana

(*) прывітанне = Hola

(*) Літва = Lituania


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_ прывітанне, Літва (*)…

El bielorruso, arrodillado en el suelo y apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama de la chica, mirándola fijamente con una expresión de indiferencia y aburrimiento total y absoluto.

_ ¿¡N-Nikolai!?

La joven lituana sintió como su cuerpo se agitó dando un pequeño respingo al verle allí, apoyado en su cama mientras la miraba fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto la atraían. Helena se sentó sobre el colchón y miró un par de veces a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba en su casa. Se encontraba un poco confundida. Quizás aún seguía en casa de Anya, quizás no le habían concedido esos días de descanso, quizás todo el viaje a Lituania había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, cuanto más miraba a su alrededor, más cuenta se daba de que aquella era su habitación. Esas eran sus paredes de color blanco impoluto, sus cuadros con paisajes de hermosos campos verdes y flores de vivos colores, su cama de sábanas rosáceas, su tocador lleno de productos de belleza y varios frascos de perfume, su armario abierto… Un momento, ¿abierto?

Nikolai se había levantado hacía un par de minutos dejando que Helena saliera de su estado de "shock" y se había puesto a curiosear por su dormitorio. Lo primero que decidió investigar fue su armario. No es que fuera algo novedoso, después de todo, él había estado en casa de la chica en varias ocasiones y conocía de sobra su vestuario, sin embargo quería saber si la lituana había comprado algún "trapito" nuevo.

_ E-estoy soñando… ¿Verdad? _Preguntó la chica mientras se pellizcaba uno de sus brazos. Puede que la realidad se hiciera patente y no dejara duda de que aquello no era un sueño, pero la imagen de Nikolai en su casa era demasiado perfecta para que fuera de verdad.

_ No. No lo estás. _ Contestó el de manera escueta mientras miraba con detenimiento algunos vestidos del armario.

_ Entonces estás aquí de verdad, e-en mi casa. Conmigo… En mi cuarto… A s-solas… _ En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba sintió sus mejillas sonrojar levemente mas rápidamente agitó su cabeza un par de veces disipando aquellos perversos pensamientos que se comenzaban a formar en su traviesa mente_ ¿Qué haces en Lituania?

_ Quería el desayuno. Estonia no cocina bien, Letonia huye en cuando me ve y está claro que no voy a molestar a mi querida hermana para que me haga el desayuno. No me ha quedado más remedio que venir a verte. Así que… ¿a qué esperas? Hazme el desayuno.

Helena no podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto que el chico hubiera pagado un billete de avión y hubiera pasado unas horas en el mismo solo para ir a su casa a pedir comida. Pero lo era. Nikolai era así de impulsivo, si algo quería era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo exactamente como él precisaba en su retorcida mente. Incluso colarse en su casa burlando todas las medidas de seguridad, entrar en su dormitorio y quedarse allí por a saber cuánto tiempo esperando a que despertara. Todo por un desayuno.

_ ¿Cómo has logrado entrar? Tenía cerrada la puerta de entrada con llave… _ Preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos procurando desperezarse.

_ ¿No te gusta que esté aquí?

_ ¡N-no es eso, no! _Exclamó rápidamente_ No me malinterpretes, me encanta que me vengas a ver. Solo tenía curiosidad.

_ Fue fácil. Si he conseguido abrir las cerraduras de la casa de mi hermana, ¿cómo no voy a ser capaz de abrir las de tu casa? Apenas tienes medidas de seguridad. Un cerrojo no es nada para mí. _Dijo Nikolai mientras examinaba lo que parecían ser nuevas prendas que había comprado la chica recientemente. Eran vestidos muy distintos a los que usaba en casa de Anya. Estos eran coloridos, ligeros, tenían estampados alegres, la tela era fina, eran más cortos… Sacó un vestido de color rosado y con bastante vuelo y se lo mostró exigiendo explicaciones sobre él.

_ Oh, ese me lo regaló Polonia. _Contestó olvidando el hecho de que se había colado en su casa, ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras del chico. No iba a hacer un drama de ello, además, no es que la molestara que estuviera allí. _ Solo lo uso cuando estoy aquí porque cuando estoy en Rusia no sería muy cómodo para trabajar. Y como cuando estoy en Rusia siempre estoy trabajando para la señorita Anya… N-no me merece la pena llevarlo.

Nikolai simplemente asintió y siguió revolviendo hasta que encontró un conjunto bastante interesante: Dos piezas, un corsé y una falda muy ajustada de cuero que más que falda parecía un cinturón ancho. Todo de color negro brillante, extremadamente revelador. Le recordaba a uno de esos trajes que usaban algunas parejas para "jugar" en el dormitorio. Lo sacó y se lo mostró a la chica mientras levantaba una ceja.

_ Sabía que eras un poco masoquista, pero no tanto.

_ ¡N-no mires eso, no mires eso, no mires eso! _Exclamó la chica muerta de la vergüenza mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama e intentaba arrebatarle el provocador conjunto, aunque sus esfuerzos resultaban un poco inútiles ya que Nikolai la superaba en altura y en fuerza.

_ Pervertida.

_ ¡N-no lo soy! E-es... ¡Un regalo indeseado!

_ Mentirosa.

Nikolai decía todas estas cosas mientras portaba una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro que pasó inadvertida por la lituana ya que se encontraba ocupada intentando coger la prenda. Ciertamente el chico sabía de sobra sobre los gustos de su compañera, había encontrado "sin querer" en su armario látigos, esposas... Al principio no sospechó nada, pero pronto comenzó a imaginarse por qué tenía todos esos objetos escondidos en lo más profundo de su armario.

En defensa de la lituana, había que decir que Helena jamás había usado esos objetos, solo sentía cierta atracción y curiosidad por ellos. Era demasiado vergonzosa como para usarlos realmente.

Tras un par de minutos finalmente logró arrebatarle el conjunto al bielorruso, rápidamente lo metió en el armario de nuevo y cogió el vestido rosado que antes había sacado el chico. Eso sería lo que se pondría ese día. Cerró el armario y apoyó su espalda contra las puertas ahora cerradas para impedir que el joven volviera a abrirlo, al menos en su presencia.

_ E-esto... ve al salón. En un momento voy yo y preparo el desayuno, en cuanto me prepare. P-puedes ver la televisión si quieres. _Ofreció la chica aún conservando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nikolai hizo lo que le decía y caminó despreocupadamente hacia el salón manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Helena respiró algo más aliviada cuando le vio salir. Por su parte ella se encaminó hacia la ducha para comenzar a prepararse.

Una vez que sintió el agua caliente acariciando su cuerpo se sintió mucho más relajada, el suceso ocurrido anteriormente quedó prácticamente olvidado gracias a la grata sensación del agua limpiándola, purificándola.

La chica adoraba las duchas de agua caliente de larga duración, pero no podía disfrutar de ellas en muchas ocasiones, así que se podían considerar un lujo. Bajo el agua tenía tiempo para reflexionar, pensar en cosas triviales y fantasear. Esta vez su mente decidió hacer esto último. Sin embargo era una fantasía inocente. Se imaginó a ella misma vestida y peinada como un ama de casa de los años 50, cocinado mientras tarareaba alguna cancioncilla alegre y esperando la llegada de su marido a casa. El bielorruso, portando un traje con corbata y un maletín de empresario bajo el brazo, entraría en su casa clamando un sonoro: "Cariño, ya estoy en casa" Y ella, con pasos gráciles iría a recibirle con un abrazo y un beso. Luego hablarían del día de ambos, se casarían, tendrían hijos y vivirían felices para siempre... Lástima que solo fuera una fantasía.

Mientras tanto el bielorruso se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión poniendo un canal al azar, con lo que no contaba era con que todos los programas y películas estaban doblados en lituano, un idioma del que él solo conocía un par de palabras. Suspiró y decidió entretenerse mirando las imágenes, mejor eso que nada.

Unos minutos después, Helena salió de la ducha ya vestida y terminando de secarse el pelo con una toalla. Se dirigió al salón y encontró al chico con cara de aburrimiento mientras veía una película.

_ ¿He tardado mucho? Espero que no te hayas aburrido...

_ No entiendo la televisión. _Dijo el chico sin molestarse en mirar a la lituana mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. Helena rió un poco al entender que no lograba comprender el idioma.

_ Deberías haber aprendido lituano cuando eras pequeño, cuando estuviste en mi casa.

_ Era un idioma difícil y no quería darte la satisfacción de convertir tu idioma en el idioma oficial de mi país.

_ Y-yo nunca pretendí eso... Cuando estuvimos juntos en el gran Ducado te dejé que conservaras tu cultura, costumbres e idioma... Solo pensé que sería bueno que aprendieras. _Respondió la chica un poco decepcionada al saber la mala imagen que tenía de ella.

_ Hazme el desayuno. _Dijo simplemente Nikolai tratando de evitar el tema. Estaba claro que ella tenía razón. No le había obligado a aprender nada ni le había hecho renunciar a demasiadas cosas, tenía que admitir que había sido bastante feliz en la casa de la chica por aquellos tiempos, además, gracias a ella se había desarrollado y había crecido como nación muchísimo. Claro que esto jamás se lo diría a la cara. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso, y, a parte, debido a que él estaba en el Gran Ducado de Lituania, no había podido estar con su amada Anya. Así que todas las cosas buenas quedaban en nada dado el hecho de que le "torturó" prohibiéndole ir con su hermana Rusia.

La chica asintió dejando el tema de lado y se levantó del sofá dispuesta a hacer el desayuno. Cuando se levantó, Nikolai la miró discretamente. Era increíble lo cambiada que parecía la muchacha ahora. El vestido le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba su figura haciéndola esbelta. Parecía más femenina, más grácil, alegre... más guapa. En definitiva más feliz.

Lituania preparó un desayuno sencillo ya que no quería hacer esperar mucho al bielorruso. Preparó café con leche, dos vasos de zumo de naranja natural y unas tostadas untadas de mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón. Un desayuno sencillo y dulce, justo igual que ella.

Ambas naciones se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a comer. El bielorruso tenía que admitir que adoraba la cocina de la chica, bueno, esa la razón principal por la que estaba en su casa, ¿no? Así que comió con ganas y saboreándolo todo muy bien. Estaba centrado en la comida hasta que algo más llamó su atención, y ese algo era la propia Helena, concretamente su pelo: Lo llevaba suelto. Normalmente la chica lo recogía en una trenza a un lado de su cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía con el pelo suelto. Le daba un aspecto más libre. Esa era la palabra adecuada.

_ ¿P-pasa algo? _Preguntó la chica al notar que Nikolai la miraba demasiado, cosa que era extremadamente rara.

_ No, nada. Que llevas el pelo suelto. _Dijo mientras cogía suavemente un mechón de pelo de la chica para soltarlo delicadamente un par de segundos después. Este dulce gesto hizo ruborizarse a la lituana.

_ O-oh, es eso. Cuando estoy aquí lo llevo suelto. En casa de la señorita Anya resultaría molesto para el trabajo. A-además, ella me dijo que o lo recogía o me lo cortaba. Así que tampoco es que tuviera otra opción. _Comentó riendo nerviosamente al recordar las severas palabras de la rusa. _ ¿Me... me queda bien?

_ Supongo. No te queda mal. _ La joven sonrió al recibir esta respuesta y se lo tomó como el cumplido más romántico del mundo. Nikolai, que se dio cuenta de la reacción de Helena, rápidamente rectificó. _ Pero Anya es más guapa.

_ B-bueno... Es cierto que Anya es más llamativa. Es rubia y tiene los ojos de color violeta... Supongo que eso gusta más a los chicos. _ Comentó la chica suspirando y notando cómo la alegría que había sentido antes desaparecía por momentos. Por un momento deseó ser Anya.

Una vez que acabaron de desayunar, Helena recogió los platos y los lavó. Cuando terminó se dirigió hacia el bielorruso de nuevo.

_ Nikolai, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Aquí en casa nos aburriremos.

_ Está bien. Pero no se te ocurra llevarme a ver ningún museo. No me apetece escuchar a un estúpido guía hablando sobre cosas que ya sé de sobra.

_ No tenía pensado llevarte a un museo. _Dijo la chica riendo ligeramente. _ Pensaba ir a la playa.

En cuanto la joven mencionó la playa, Nikolai pareció animarse del todo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de pura emoción e incluso, el mechón de pelo que sobresalía en su cabeza, comenzó a moverse como si se tratara de la cola de un perro a punto de salir de paseo. Ante esta imagen Helena no pudo evitar reír con algo más de fuerza. Sabía que en Bielorrusia no había playa y que Nikolai disfrutaba mucho del mar cuando iba a su casa, así que, ¿qué mejor lugar para llevarle?

Dicho y hecho, ambas naciones salieron y se dirigieron a la playa. No tardaron demasiado ya que la casa se encontraba relativamente cerca de ésta. Lituania podía presumir de tener las playas muy limpias, desde muy temprano había organizado varios programas para concienciar a sus ciudadanos de que aquellas zonas eran pequeños paraísos que debían ser cuidados. Todos podían disfrutar de la playa y del mar siempre y cuando dejaran el lugar limpio. Nada de colillas de cigarrillos gastados, ni plásticos, ni juguetes abandonados, latas de refresco… Los habitantes afortunadamente cumplían las normas, así que la playa era un lugar maravilloso en el que pasar la tarde.

El Sol brillaba en el cielo, sin embargo corría una brisa fría característica de la estación primaveral que apenas comenzaba. De este modo decidieron que no era el mejor momento para bañarse, pero eso no les impidió pasear cerca de la orilla del mar.

El primero en acercarse a la orilla fue el bielorruso, que corrió en dirección al mar cual niño pequeño en una tienda de caramelos. Rápidamente se agachó en el suelo quedando casi sentado y acarició el agua salada mientras cerraba los ojos. La sensación del agua fría rozando su piel y el sonido de las olas le relajaba de sobremanera. Era una sensación simplemente maravillosa.

Helena caminó con más lentitud hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba el chico. Se arrodillo junto a él en silencio no queriendo interrumpir su pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

_ ¿No echas de menos en mar cuando estás en Moscú? _Preguntó Nikolai ya abriendo los ojos tras un par de minutos en el más absoluto silencio.

_ No realmente. T-tú me recuerdas un poco al mar de mis tierras, a-así que no. _Contestó tímidamente la chica. Ante la mirada de confusión que le dedicó el chico decidió ser más precisa. _ B-bueno, tus ojos son azules, del mismo color que el mar. Así que si tengo nostalgia simplemente tengo que mirarte a los ojos.

_ Acosadora.

_ N-no es acoso, es un halago. _Dijo Helena bastante nerviosa tras haber realizado aquella romántica confesión.

Ciertamente Nikolai había dicho aquello un poco en broma. Después de todo él no era el más indicado para hablar sobre lo que era acoso o no ya que se pasaba la mitad del día persiguiendo a su hermana e instándola a casarse con él, vigilándola, siguiéndola a escondidas a cada lugar al que iba, llegando incluso al extremo de colarse en su habitación y mirarla mientras dormía. Pero para él todas estas acciones no eran acoso, era simplemente que "velaba por la seguridad de su amada hermana".

_ Mmm… pues tus ojos… _Dijo Nikolai casi en un susurro mientras agarraba a la lituana por los hombros y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, llegando a estar a un par de centímetros de sus labios. Helena por su parte estaba sonrojada a más no poder, un leve movimiento de cabeza y se estarían besando. Su corazón aleteaba en su pecho cual colibrí, a punto estaba de salirse de su pecho. Nikolai continuó hablando._ Tus ojos son verdes.

Ante esta respuesta toda aquella emoción que sintió la chica se evaporó rápidamente y mentalmente se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. De verdad que pensaba que Nikolai la iba a besar. Se dijo a sí misma que debería fantasear menos con cosas que resultan imposibles.

_ Qué romántico… _Susurró ella casi para sí misma.

_ Ya sabes que no. _Contestó el bielorruso burlándose un poco de ella mientras se separaba y soltaba los hombros de la chica.

Tras este pequeño "momento romántico" el bielorruso clavó su mirada en el suelo y se dispuso a escarbar en la arena en busca de conchas. Enseguida encontró varias de ellas y, tras reunir un puñado, se dedicó a clasificarlas quedándose con las que estaban enteras y desechando aquellas que tenían grietas o que estaban rayadas.

Helena por otro lado se sentó sobre la arena y jugó con ésta haciendo pequeños dibujos sobre la misma intentando calmar su corazón, el cual aún estaba un poco acelerado.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora disfrutando de la playa, más o menos hasta que al bielorruso le entró hambre. De este modo Helena decidió que lo mejor sería coger algo para comer por el camino ya que si no tendría que ir al supermercado a comprar algo de comer y luego ir a casa y cocinar, lo cual llevaría demasiado tiempo y no quería hacer esperar a Nikolai.

Tras pasar por un puesto de comida rápida y pedir algunas hamburguesas y un par de porciones de pizza se sentaron en una pequeña terraza que tenía vistas al mar y allí acabaron de comer.

_ Esto es comida capitalista, no me gusta. _Dijo Nikolai aludiendo a la compra de las hamburguesas en un famoso restaurante de comida rápida americano. A pesar de la crítica seguía comiendo.

_ L-lo siento, si hubiera sabido que vendrías hubiera hecho algo mejor, algo típico de mi país.

_ … Es que te quería dar una sorpresa. _Dijo el chico a sabiendas de que la lituana llevaba razón. Ella simplemente rió levemente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. _ ¿Luego qué vamos a hacer?

_ Había pensado en alquilar una película para verla esta noche.

_ Vale.

Estando de acuerdo con el plan las dos naciones acabaron de comer y se dirigieron a casa pasando por un videoclub que había de camino. Entraron y comenzaron a buscar alguna película buena para ver. Lamentablemente Helena y Nikolai no tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a cine se refería, así que Helena cogió una película de género romántico y Nikolai una película gore, o lo que es lo mismo, sangre y vísceras por todos lados.

_ ¿¡Q-quieres ver esa!? _Preguntó la chica al ver la clase de película que había elegido el joven. Ya sentía repulsión con solo ver la carátula de la cinta.

_ Sí, es muy buena. Sale sangre, chicas guapas y chillonas y un asesino en serie que mata con cuchillos. _Comentó Nikolai con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. _ ¿Tú cuál quieres ver?

_ O-ojos negros (*)

_ ¿Romance? No pienso ver una película de esas.

_ P-pero es una película rusa, justo el país de Anya. _Dijo la chica intentando convencerle mencionando una referencia a su hermana. Y parecía dar resultado ya que el chico empezaba a dudar un poco.

_ No. _Contestó finalmente. Helena comenzó a entrar en pánico ya que seguro la tocaría ver aquella película sangrienta y visceral. Maldijo la hora en que propuso ir al videoclub. Nikolai se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Helena, así que cambió de película y cogió una de terror psicológico. Todavía daba miedo, pero no salía tanta sangra ni las escenas de muerte eran tan explícitas. _Pues cogemos esta. Creo que los fantasmas asesinos de esta película eran amantes, así que esta película está en un término medio.

Helena aún no estaba muy segura sobre escoger una película de terror, pero era mejor eso que una sangrienta. Se dirigieron a la caja y, tras alquilarla, marcharon a casa.

Cuando empezó a anochecer decidieron poner la película. Ambas naciones se habían cambiado de ropa y se habían puesto sus respectivos pijamas para estar así más cómodos. Helena llevaba su habitual camisón de color celeste, no demasiado corto pero tampoco excesivamente largo, le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, así que estaba bien. Nikolai por su parte llevaba algo muy simple, una camiseta de manga corta de color gris y unos pantalones de color negros.

La joven puso la película en su reproductor de DVD y se sentó en el sofá junto al bielorruso, ya denotaba nerviosismo, y eso que aún no había empezado la película. En cambio Nikolai permanecía impasible ante la idea de ver una película de terror, más aún si era terror psicológico.

Poco a poco pasaban los minutos, la noche avanzaba y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más frío y terrorífico. La lituana se encontraba abrazándose las rodillas en el sofá mientras su cuerpo se tensaba enteramente, al contrario que Nikolai, que parecía bastante interesado en el argumento de la película y permanecía muy atento. Llegó uno de los momentos cumbres de la historia, fue ahí cuando Helena soltó un pequeño grito mientras daba un respingo. Nikolai notó esto y la miró de reojo.

_Creía que al vivir un tiempo con la capitalista ya estarías acostumbrada a estas películas. ¿No jugabais a juegos de terror?

_ S-sí, yo creía que también estaría acostumbrada a estas alturas. _En ese momento la chica no pudo evitar cerrar por un par de segundos los ojos, ante la aparición de una figura fantasmal en primer plano. _P-p-pero se ve que no.

El bielorruso hizo rodar los ojos al ver lo tremendamente asustada que se encontraba la chica y decidió pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la lituana palmoteándola torpemente, intentando consolarla.

Helena se sorprendió enormemente al ver que Nikolai estaba siendo considerado con ella. ¡Con ella! Sintió como ahora estaba más cerca de él, lo cual hizo que en sus mejillas apareciera un ligero rubor y que se olvidara por completo de lo terrorífica que le estaba resultando la película.

_ Solo es una película, Літва (*).

_ Y-ya lo sé… pero asusta.

_ … No pienso dormir contigo solo porque pongas la estúpida excusa de que tienes miedo. Que quede claro.

_ Que mal pensado, no pensaba hacer eso… _Mintió la chica, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, pero ahora sus planes se habían frustrado. Lástima.

La película avanzó hasta finalizar. Helena ya no había vuelto a sentir miedo debido al cálido abrazo, bueno, casi abrazo del bielorruso. Es más, había dejado de prestar atención al argumento, se había dedicado a recordar su día con el chico. Había sido un día maravilloso. A pesar de que ella había ido a su país a buscar paz y tiempo para sí misma, esta situación no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ella y Nikolai solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando salieron los créditos Nikolai se levantó del sofá y se estiró. Estaba cansado, tras ver la película le había entrado sueño aunque pareciera irónico ya que se había tratado de una película de terror.

_ Ha estado bien. _Comentó el chico. _Pero le hacía falta más sangre.

_ Y-yo creo que así daba suficientemente miedo.

_ Pues has estado muy tranquila en la última parte.

_ Oh, eso ha sido por… porque comprendí que solo se trataba de una película. Nada es real. _Dijo mintiendo la chica, no quería admitir que no había estado prestando atención.

_ ¿Ah sí? Pues aquí dice que está basado en una historia real.

_ ¡N-Nikolai no me asustes!

_ No lo hago. Te asustas tú sola. _Dijo el chico riéndose internamente a costa de la lituana. Tenía que reconocer que verla temblar había sido divertido. _Ahora a dormir.

Helena asintió y le condujo hasta una habitación que había preparado para él. Había cambiado las sábanas y había retirado algunos trastos que tenía por allí ya que las habitaciones de invitados las usaba como trasteros provisionales. Afortunadamente de esa habitación solo había tenido que sacar un par de cajas que estorbaban.

Tras darse las buenas noches cada uno entró en su dormitorio y se dispuso a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Helena, a pesar de la película y de lo nerviosa que había estado, no tardó en quedarse dormida ya que se dedicó a pensar en cómo Nikolai la había calmado, la había abrazado… Se había preocupado por ella, por su bienestar. Esos dulces pensamientos la envolvieron en una suave aura que le permitió conciliar el sueño con facilidad… al menos fue así hasta que pasó la media noche.

Pasadas las doce, Helena comenzó a sentir sobre su cama peso extra. Y sintió frío, como si alguien estuviera retirando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Aún medio adormilada abrió los ojos y, al ver una figura aparentemente desconocida sintió pánico. Aún más cuando, estando a punto de gritar, la figura en sí cubrió su boca con la mano. Helena cerró los ojos fuertemente comenzando a recitar sus oraciones.

_Shh… no grites. _Oyó la chica susurrar.

La joven reconoció esa voz en la oscuridad y abrió los ojos lentamente. Nikolai estaba posicionado sobre ella, en una postura no muy decorosa, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, pareciendo devorarla con la mirada.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora

(*) прывітанне = Hola

(*) Ojos negros = Película del director ruso Nikita Mikhalkov, de género romántico/drama. Basada en tres cuentos del escritor Chejov, relata la desgraciada vida sentimental que un italiano, Romano Patroni, cuenta a un caballero ruso a bordo de un barco. Patroni, a pesar de su origen humilde, consigue terminar la carrera de arquitectura y se casa con una rica heredera. Algunos años después, conoce en un balneario a Ana, una joven rusa de la que se enamora y a la que persigue por toda Rusia. Se trata de una historia de amores frustrados e ilusiones perdidas.

(*) Літва = Lituania


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasadas las doce, Helena comenzó a sentir sobre su cama peso extra. Y sintió frío, como si alguien estuviera retirando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Aún medio adormilada abrió los ojos y, al ver una figura aparentemente desconocida sintió pánico. Aún más cuando, estando a punto de gritar, la figura en sí cubrió su boca con la mano. Helena cerró los ojos fuertemente comenzando a recitar sus oraciones.

_Shh… no grites. _Oyó la chica susurrar.

La joven reconoció esa voz en la oscuridad y abrió los ojos lentamente. Nikolai estaba posicionado sobre ella, en una postura no muy decorosa, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, pareciendo devorarla con la mirada.

Helena empezó a sentirse muy agitada, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba lenta y nerviosamente, y de forma casi imperceptible ya que el torso del bielorruso la aprisionaba, mas esto no era nada molesto. En esa postura, ambas naciones casi podían notar perfectamente las formas corporales del otro ya que solo la fina tela de sus prendas para dormir los separaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin moverse un ápice, en un ambiente totalmente silencio, solo roto de vez en debido al sonido de una respiración más fuerte de lo normal. Ni una voz, ni el sonido de las sábanas por el contacto de un cuerpo, por el roce, por el movimiento de las mismas, ni siquiera el viento se atrevió a golpear las ventanas de la habitación. Nada.

Con todo ello, Nikolai y Helena parecían estar solos en el mundo, no, más que en el mundo, en el universo. Ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo…

Lamentablemente no estaban solos en el mundo y aquella escena idílica tenía que romperse en algún momento. Fue el bielorruso el que puso fin a todo cuando retiró su mano de la boca de la chica ya dejándola vía libre por si quería hablar, mas ésta no lo hizo. Aún estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pronunciar una sola sílaba. Aquello era casi imposible de creer.

Nikolai se bajó de encima de la lituana dejándola respirar con normalidad, dejándola moverse libremente y se tumbó boca arriba sobre el colchón, a su lado. Sus ojos ahora no miraban a la chica, se perdían en el techo de la habitación, mirando a la nada. Al contrario que los ojos de Helena, que aún se posaban sobre la figura de Nikolai. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

En ese momento por la mente de Helena rápidamente pasó una idea, cual rayo brillando por unas milésimas de segundo sobre el cielo nocturno en una noche de tormenta: Le cogería de la mano.

Así pues, movió su mano con mucho cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atención del chico y, temblando, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nikolai sintiendo en ese mismo momento cómo su corazón moría de pura felicidad por un par de segundos.

Nikolai giró el rostro y miró a la chica con expresión confundida. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos y de nuevo subió hacia los ojos de Helena.

_ … O me sueltas la mano, o te rompo los dedos. _Susurró lentamente Nikolai rompiendo todo halo de felicidad y romanticismo que sentía la lituana en su corazón. _ Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

_ ¡P-perdón! _Dijo la chica soltándole la mano rápidamente. _E-es que… bueno, yo pensé que… como habías venido y… estabas mirándome… y… y… e-eso.

Helena no sabía cómo explicarse. Para ella aquello habría podido ser el comienzo de una noche maravillosa, envuelta en romance y amor, pero al parecer Nikolai tenía otros planes que nada tenían que ver con lo que había pensado ella. Otra decepción más para su pequeño corazón.

_ La almohada de mi habitación no es nada cómoda. _Comentó el bielorruso queriendo explicar el motivo de su intrusión en el cuarto de Helena. _Eres una pésima anfitriona, Літва (*)

_ E-espera un momento, iré a buscar otra. _La muchacha hizo ademán por levantarse, pero Nikolai la detuvo volviendo a recostarla sobre la cama.

_ No. Ya he encontrado una almohada que me servirá.

Tras decir estas palabras y sin demorar un segundo más, Nikolai apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica. Era blando y cálido. Mucho mejor que una almohada de plumas. El cuerpo de la joven se tensó totalmente ante este gesto. Su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad impresionante. Le daría un ataque al corazón como siguiera en ese estado.

El bielorruso notó enseguida cómo el corazón de la chica se había acelerado muchísimo. Suspiró levemente y de mala gana elevó un poco la mirada para ver a la chica.

_ ¿Por qué diablos te pones así? Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Joder, si hasta hemos estado casados. Hemos hecho de todo y más, Helena. _Espetó el chico.

Sí, todo aquello era cierto. Ambos se conocían muy bien, habían compartido lecho juntos, habían pasado varias noches sin dormir, entregándose a la pasión, clamando por que la noche no acabara nunca para así prolongar el placer para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo la chica seguía sintiendo vergüenza y nerviosismo ante cada acercamiento que tenía el chico con ella, ante cada roce accidental o no, ante cada mirada. No lo podía evitar.

_ Y-ya lo sé, pero no lo puedo remediar. Cada vez que me tocas o m-me miras mi corazón se pone así. Es difícil controlarse cuando uno está enamorado… _Dijo apenas en un susurro.

Y así, un "te quiero" camuflado en dulces palabras pasó tan desapercibido como un "buenos días" para el bielorruso. Este solo respondió cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, no de enfado ni desagrado, pero tampoco de lo contrario.

Pasaron así unos diez minutos. El corazón de la chica ya se había calmado bastante y latía a un ritmo mucho más moderado. Aún con ligera rapidez, pero nada comparado con cómo había estado latiendo antes. Creyendo que el bielorruso ya había caído rendido comenzó a acariciarle el pelo delicadamente con una de sus manos.

_ Mira que eres pesada… _Murmuró el bielorruso medio adormilado pero sin demasiado ademán por retirar la mano de la chica, a decir verdad estaba muy a gusto. Pero el caso era quejarse.

Helena respondió con una pequeña sonrisa ante este comentario sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. Ella también cerró los ojos esperando así poder dormir de nuevo.

Muy pronto Nikolai comenzó a sentir como su mente comenzaba a divagar, a imaginarse cosas totalmente aleatorias y a recordar momentos al azar de su pasado. Le pasaba siempre que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Esta vez, su mente recordó con mayor hincapié una escena de su adolescencia, justo el día en el que se había mudado con Lituania a casa de Polonia, allá por el siglo XVI, durante la época en la que la Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana se hacía vigente. Ya habían crecido lo suficiente como para casarse y, en conclusión, para dormir juntos como un verdadero matrimonio, a fin de cuentas, en edad humana tendrían unos… 14 o 15 años, edad más que suficiente en esa época para casarse y demás. Sin embargo, ambos aún se consideraban unos críos, por lo que eso de dormir juntos de aquella manera les ponía muy nerviosos. Al que más se le notaba esto era al joven bielorruso, que se mantuvo sin moverse durante toda la noche, muy tenso. La lituana, que se había dado cuenta de esto, intentó tranquilizarle de la mejor manera que conocía, y esa era acariciándole el pelo.

La muchacha tarareó una delicada canción de su tierra natal mientras suavemente acariciaba el pelo de Nikolai hasta que éste pareció calmarse del todo y logró dormir.

Desde ese día, cada vez que Nikolai se sentía algo solo, triste o simplemente no podía dormir, acudía a ver a la lituana demandado sus caricias. Y ella gustosa complacía sus deseos.

De este modo, el bielorruso pasó tranquilamente la noche hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, el ruido de bolsas, y otros objetos que no logró reconocer en un primer momento, moviéndose le despertó. Nikolai abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se encontró a la lituana caminando de un lado para otro. Estaba preparando su maleta ya que, al día siguiente tenía que volver a Rusia. De nuevo a la rutina.

_ Perdón, ¿te he despertado? _Preguntó la chica al descubrir que el joven había abierto los ojos.

_ Sí… ¿Por qué diablos te has tenido que mover? _Dijo Nikolai mientras se sentaba en el colchón mirándola mal.

_ L-lo siento, es que tenía que prepararlo todo. _Dijo la joven acomodándose el pelo nerviosamente.

_ Ven aquí. _Demandó Nikolai tras un suspiro e ignorando su explicación, instándola a que se sentara sobre la cama.

La lituana, algo confundida, accedió a su petición y se sentó sobre el colchón. Nikolai la posicionó de forma que ésta le diera la espalda y comenzó a desenredar su cabello con las manos. Durante su estancia en casa de la chica había notado cómo esta se colocaba muy a menudo el pelo detrás de una de sus orejas para que así no cayeran molestos mechos de pelo sobre su rostro, dificultando su visión. Una vez que el pelo estaba más o menos desenredado cogió un fino mechón de pelo y comenzó a trenzarlo.

Mientras él realizaba esta acción, Helena mantenía los ojos cerrados. A ella también le gustaba de sobremanera que le acariciaran el pelo, era algo que la relajaba mucho y si ya lo hacía su amado Nikolai, se convertía en una verdadera delicia.

_ Esto me recuerda cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en el campo. _Dijo la chica suavemente mientras disfrutaba del tacto de los dedos del chico entrelazándose con varios mechones de su cabello.

_ A mí también.

_ Recuerdo que cuando te cansabas de perseguir ardillas, de trepar en los árboles o de luchar contra dragones imaginarios, te sentabas a mi lado, me arrebatabas el libro que estuviera leyendo en ese momento para que así te prestara atención, y comenzabas a trenzarme el pelo añadiendo adornos, como flores y cosas así.

_ Estaba aburrido, por eso lo hacía. _ Dijo el bielorruso intentando restarle importancia al asunto y un poco avergonzado ya que era bien cierto que reclamaba la atención de la chica en numerosas ocasiones.

_ Pues me alegro de que te aburrieras, era agradable.

No todo habían sido riñas entre ellos dos. Había momentos muy tiernos y agradables, como ese que había vuelto a la memoria de ambos casi a la vez. Tanto tiempo juntos había hecho que entre las dos naciones creciera un sentimiento difícil de describir, pero que a muy grandes rasgos se podía definir como confianza total y absoluta.

Una vez que el chico acabó de trenzar el pelo, pasó el mechón por encima de la cabeza de la chica y lo dejó como si fuera una diadema. Al menos así no le molestaría tanto. Acabado su trabajo volvió a girar a la chica para así quedar cara a cara y continuó acomodando algunos mechones de pelo que habían quedado sueltos. La verdad era que no hacía falta peinarlos más ya que no la molestarían, sin embargo, le gustaba mucho peinarla. El pelo de la joven era muy suave y manejable y su color castaño recordaba mucho a las últimas hojas que quedaban en los árboles en otoño. Esto le daba a la chica un aspecto bello, delicado y de suave melancolía… Era en estos pequeños cuando se daba cuenta de lo guapa que era la lituana.

En el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que le estaba dedicando buenos pensamientos a la lituana, agitó la cabeza un par de veces para disiparlos por completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo pensando en Helena? ¡Su prioridad era Anya! Anya, aquella diosa eslava que había cautivado su corazón. Él la quería, no, más que eso, la amaba. No le dedicaría ni un pensamiento más a Lituania.

_ ¿Ya está? _Preguntó la chica al ver que Nikolai había dejado de acomodarle el pelo. El chico simplemente asintió. _ Muchas gracias, Nikolai. ¡Me gusta mucho! Em... He estado pensando que como es el último de descanso que tengo... podríamos hacer algo especial. Podíamos visitar Trakai.

_ ¿Trakai? ¿No se llamaba así el castillo donde vivíamos durante el Gran Ducado?

_ ¡Sí, exacto! Hace poco inicié un proyecto para restaurarlo, pero todo en el interior sigue exactamente igual. Entonces... ¿Quieres ir?

_ Sí, ¿por qué no?

Decidido el plan, las dos naciones se prepararon y, cuando llegó la tarde, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad de Trakai. Ciertamente lo que más llamaba la atención de esa ciudad y hacía que gracias al turismo se mantuviera a flote, era el enorme castillo que poseía. Una hermosa edificación medieval construida con ladrillo de un vistoso color rojo y que se sujetaba en una península, una pequeña porción de tierra rodeada por un enorme lago. De modo que al castillo solo se podía acceder por una pasarela. Todos los visitantes coincidían de igual modo al decir que, a cada paso que daban por aquella pasarela para acceder al castillo, más cerca parecían estar de la verdadera Edad Media. Este era el encanto de Trakai.

Nikolai y Helena llegaron en pocos minutos a la ciudad y, tras entrar en el castillo sin tener que esperar cola, (beneficios de ser la representante de la nación), se adentraron en las muchas salas que el castillo poseía.

Nikolai se encontraba muy sorprendido, todo seguía exactamente igual. Cada cuadro, alfombra, tapiz o mueble no había sido movido ni un centímetro desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Casi se sintió un niño otra vez al caminar por los pasillos nuevamente, casi podía escuchar los comentarios de las criadas, las risas de los caballeros contando chistes malsonantes para pasar el rato… Casi podía haber jurado estar en la Edad Media. Pero pronto Helena le sacó de su ensoñación.

_ ¿Qué te parece?

_ Todo está igual… No sabía que habías puesto tanto esmero en cuidarlo.

_ Este castillo es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi época dorada, del momento más feliz de mi vida. Donde tenía un amplio territorio, mi cultura era rica y te tenía a mi lado. _Dijo la joven con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. _ Tú lo hubieras conservado de la misma manera.

Nikolai la miró sin decir nada durante un par de segundos. ¿Realmente él hubiera conservado tan bien el castillo? Estaba claro que el castillo tenía un significado especial para él, pero no sabía si lo quería al mismo nivel que parecía quererlo Helena. Él fue feliz allí, sin duda, pero aquellas paredes albergaban también cierto sentimiento de resentimiento ya que, por estar allí, no pudo ir a buscar a su hermana. Aquel castillo para él representaba las dos caras de una misma moneda.

La lituana, no esperando respuesta por parte del chico, le cogió del brazo y le llevó hasta una sala llena de armaduras. Éstas estaban en vitrinas junto con algunos escudos y espadas desgastadas por el paso de los años.

_ Qué recuerdos me trae esta sala… Los caballeros solían estar aquí, en esta sala haciendo bromas y pasando el rato. Recuerdo que a veces peleaban amistosamente con las espadas. _Entonces la chica señaló un pequeño surco en la pared que, a vista de cualquier otra persona hubiera pasado desapercibido. _ ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

_Cómo no acordarme. _Contesto Nikolai mientras una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras miraba aquel surco en la piedra. _ Por poco me matas aquel día.

_ ¿Y-yo? Qué va, yo nunca haría eso.

_ Pues te pusiste hecha una furia. Me acuerdo muy bien.

_ P-pero me puse así porque estaba asustada, creí que te habías hecho daño. _Dijo la chica intentando excusarse. _Cuando una de las criadas me dijo que te habías encarado con uno de los caballeros porque te había llamado bajito, que habías cogido una espada más grande que tú y que te habías puesto a dar golpes a lo loco me asusté mucho.

_ Yo creo que más que eso te enfadaste porque dañé la pared.

_ N-no, me enfadé porque te podías hacer daño.

Nikolai comprendió que aquella pequeña discusión no iba a parar a ningún lado ya que la chica era un poco terca con el tema de defenderlo y cuidarlo, así que simplemente negó un par de veces con la cabeza aún sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

_ Da igual, el caso es que te pusiste como una loca. No has vuelto a sacar ese genio, Літва. A veces lo echo de menos.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿P-por qué?

_ No sé, parecías más segura de ti misma antes. _Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. _Ahora eres una debilucha.

_ Puedo sacar el mal genio si quiero. _Dijo haciendo un mohín la lituana.

_ No, no podrías.

Nikolai abandonó aquella habitación y empezó a subir las escaleras. Lituania le dejó ganar aquella "pelea" ya que sabía que tenía razón. Antes, cuando tenía poder, tenía más personalidad, era más alegre, no le importaba decir las cosas a la cara, directamente, incluso si a veces podían resultar un poco hirientes. Pero ahora, bajo el yugo indirecto de Rusia, se había apagado. Aquella luz que brilló en su alma en la Edad Media había perdido mucha intensidad.

La chica le siguió dejando que fuera él el que guiara por el castillo, dejando que fuera él el que decidiera a qué habitaciones quería entrar o no. Había algunas habitaciones a las que simplemente se asomaba o en las que simplemente entraba, miraba a su alrededor un poco y luego se iba, sin comentar nada con Helena, como fue el caso del dormitorio principal, el cuarto que compartió con la chica por décadas y décadas.

En un primer momento, al ver el cuarto, Nikolai sintió como si en su alma se hubiera removido algo. Su corazón dio un par de latidos más fuertes e intensos de lo habitual al ver aquella habitación. Rápidamente entró y se dirigió hacia la cama principal. Ésta aún conservaba el precioso dosel blanco que tanto le gustaba a Lituania, un poco carcomido y presentando algún que otro agujero, pero lo conservaba. Se sentó en la cama y se dejó inundar por las emociones que desprendía aquel mueble.

La lituana entró en el dormitorio unos minutos después que él y, al verlo sentado decidió acompañarlo.

En cuanto Nikolai notó cómo Helena se sentaba a su lado, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Era como volver a aquella época en la que cada noche, se daban un inocente y casto beso en los labios y se disponían a dormir. Como no quería recordar más cosas y por tanto ruborizarse en mayor medida, el bielorruso salió de la habitación rápidamente y se dirigió hacia otra, dejando algo confusa a la chica, a la cual no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

Otra sala que llamó la habitación de la joven pareja, fue la sala de reunión en la que ambos se reunían con otros representantes de países para tratar asuntos de interés o simplemente para cotillear un poco. Aquella sala tenía innumerables cuadros con personajes influyentes, nobles, reyes, emperadores… Todos ataviados con las más lujosas prendas. Presidía en el centro de la sala un enorme cuadro en el que salían Helena y el Gran Duque Gediminas (*), fundador del castillo. Ambos, retratados exquisitamente, destacando sus personalidades. El Duque, mantenía una expresión seria, pero sus ojos denotaban bondad. Sostenía en su mano derecha un bastón de mando. A sus hombros, una capa con lujosos adornos. Una muy joven Helena por otra parte, portaba en su rostro la más dulce de las sonrisas, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar más que el mismo Sol en aquel cuadro. Ésta ataviada con un exquisito vestido de color verde oscuro, de aspecto aterciopelado y de mangas exageradamente largas, típicas de la época.

Nikolai recordaba que de niño se quedaba viendo aquel cuadro mientras Helena le relataba las hazañas del Duque, parecía sentir una gran admiración por él y es que ciertamente era una persona a la cual admirar.

Helena al encontrar al bielorruso admirando el cuadro sonrió para sí misma, era como volver al siglo XIV, pudo ver por un momento a Nikolai como un jovencísimo adolescente de nuevo, mirando el cuadro con gran atención.

_ Saliste bien. _Dijo Nikolai al sentir la presencia de la lituana a su lado.

_ ¿Verdad? No me gustaba mucho hacerme retratos porque era muy cansado, pero he de reconocer que este mereció la pena.

_ Sí. _Nikolai entonces comenzó a buscar un cuadro en particular, un retrato en el que salían él y la lituana. Por fin lo encontró y se acercó a él.

_ Ese es mi cuadro favorito. _Admitió la chica. Era la única imagen que tenía con el chico ya que Nikolai odiaba las fotografías.

_ Odié hacerme este retrato. El pintor no paraba de decirme que me estuviera quieto.

_Es que no te estabas quieto, Nikolai. _Dijo riendo ligeramente la chica. Nikolai solo respondió apartando la mirada y cruzando los brazos. _ ¿Recuerdas cuando por las tardes veníamos aquí y jugábamos a imaginar historias para los reyes y reinas que salían en los cuadros?

_ Sí, era divertido. Me acuerdo que hasta metíamos dragones y demonios en las historias. Vaya imaginación… _Dijo el chico esta vez sin poder evitar reír un poco. _ Con ese cuadro inventábamos mucho.

_ ¿Con cuál?

_ Ese. _Nikolai entonces señaló un cuadro enorme en el que una joven de cabellos rojos y preciosos ojos azules, ataviada con un vestido del mismo color que éstos, cabalgaba sobre un caballo blanco agarrada a la cintura de un apuesto caballero de cabellos negros como la noche y brillante armadura blanca. El caballero portaba en su mano derecha una espada de plata y estaba combatiendo a un oso pardo de enormes fauces que amenaza con tirarlos del caballo de un zarpazo. _ Me acuerdo que tú ponías la voz de la chica y yo del chico.

_ Y así podíamos estar horas… sí, me acuerdo.

De repente, un halo de nostalgia inundó por completo los corazones de los jóvenes. Una suave y dulce melancolía se hacía presente en aquella estancia y ambos sintieron una gran tristeza por el recuerdo de aquella infancia ya perdida, aquellos juegos infantiles, aquel tiempo juntos que se había volatilizado… Porque a pesar de las quejas del bielorruso por no poder ver a su hermana, a pesar de demostrar rencor hacia la lituana, se había divertido con ella también. El silencio reinó en la sala durante casi más de diez minutos hasta que comenzaron a oír la voz de un guía que iba explicando a un grupo de turistas las distintas salas del castillo.

_ Vamos, Nikolai, hay algo que quiero que veas todavía. _Dijo Helena mientras caminaba hacia el exterior de la habitación. Nikolai simplemente la siguió.

Unos pasos más adelante encontraron una puerta de madera que tenía un cartel en el que decía: "Prohibido el paso" Sin embargo Helena no dudó un momento en abrir la puerta y cruzar. El bielorruso dubitativo entró. Tras la puerta se hallaba una enorme escalera de caracol de la cual, algunos peldaños estaban muy gastados. La piedra antes gris ahora presentaba secciones en color verde ya que ante el poco cuidado humano sobre esa zona del castillo, la naturaleza había comenzado a ganar terreno. Ambas naciones subieron las escaleras y, cuando llegaron arriba, encontraron otra puerta de madera algo más gastada que la anterior. Helena la abrió con cuidado y la cruzó.

Nikolai la siguió, pero pronto se quedó de piedra al ver que, tras esa puerta se encontraba un gran espacio vacío, al aire libre sin techo y rodeado por una valla de piedra. Se trataba de una de las torres que el castillo poseía y desde allí se podía ver el lago que rodeaba el castillo y un bellísimo bosque con innumerables árboles que comenzaban a florecer. La brisa soplaba ligeramente, era muy agradable, y, si se agudizaba bien el oído, podía escucharse algún que otro lobo aullar.

_ Tachán~ _Canturreó la lituana al ver la expresión que se le había quedado al bielorruso. _Bonito, ¿verdad?

_ Ya no me acordaba de esta parte del castillo… _Contestó Nikolai mientras se acercaba a la valla para así poder tener una mejor visión del paisaje.

_ Es que no subíamos muy a menudo aquí. Las criadas nos reñían y temían que nos fuéramos a caer.

_ Ah sí, es verdad. Condenadas criadas.

Un par de minutos después Helena se tumbó en el suelo y observó el cielo, poco a poco el Sol iba desapareciendo y a su paso, el cielo, usualmente de color azul, se iba tornando en un precioso color anaranjado que inundaba el castillo por completo bañándolo en oro. Nikolai imitó a su compañera y observó los últimos resquicios de la tarde.

El bielorruso empezaba a sentirse algo extraño, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero el visitar el castillo había hecho que su interior se llenara de calor, de alegría y de nostalgia, todo unido de alguna manera que, como resultado final, dejaba una sensación agradable en su pecho. Era curioso, pensaba él, cómo sentía todas estas cosas cuando se encontraba con Helena a solas. Ella era cálida, cuando estaba en su casa había comprobado que era alegre, pero también tenía ciertos rasgos melancólicos o que inspiraban nostalgia.

Giró un poco su rostro y la miró detenidamente durante varios minutos sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Su rostro reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa, allí tumbada emanaba un aura de paz increíble, tan tranquila… Como si no existiera nada malo en el mundo, como si todo estuviera bien.

Estando en ese estado casi podía verla ataviada de nuevo con vestidos medievales, con bellas tiaras en el pelo o, en su defecto, con su pelo lleno de las flores que él la colocaba. Toda la belleza de aquella época reflejada en su rostro, su cuerpo y su alma. Ella era bella. Y así pudo verlo Nikolai por segunda vez aquel día.

Algo, no sabía muy bien el qué, le impulsó a acercarse a la chica y a posicionarse ligeramente sobre ella, la cual, ya dándose cuenta de sus movimientos, le devolvió la mirada. Y entonces… no pudo reaccionar.

Nikolai la besó.

Fue un beso corto pero muy tierno, como los besos que se daban justo antes de irse a dormir cuando eran niños. A los pocos segundos el chico se separó de ella, mas no demasiado, y la miró a los ojos. Helena se encontraba confundida a la par que contenta. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón aleteando a gran velocidad daban muestra de que había disfrutado aquel dulce beso.

_ ¿P-por qué? _Se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

_ Por nada. _Susurró él.

Nikolai se acercó a sus labios y la besó nuevamente de la misma manera que antes.

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

_ Nada.

Otra vez la misma acción, otra vez la regaló un beso.

_ Te quiero.

_ Ya lo sé.

De nuevo sus labios se unieron, pero esta vez ya no de una manera infantil, sino de una manera más pasional. Una ráfaga de pasión contenida se liberaba ahora en aquel beso. Helena, temiendo que el bielorruso fuera a romper el beso como había hecho antes, entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca y acarició su pelo. Lo que ella no sabía era que poco tenía que temer sobre que Nikolai se separara, ya que éste no pensaba hacerlo. Besaba casi extasiado los labios de la chica. Con esos besos se sentía querido, cuando en realidad nadie lo hacía. Sentía calidez en su corazón, cuando este solía estar congelado. Se sentía feliz, cuando usualmente el pesimismo le inundaba.

Las caricias comenzaron a acompañar los besos, las respiraciones se agitaban por momentos así como la necesidad de pertenecer el uno al otro.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en romper aquella barrera que estaba suponiendo la ropa y así, volvieron a ser un solo país de nuevo.

Volvieron a amarse de nuevo, al menos por esa noche.

La Luna se movió considerablemente en el cielo, así lo pudieron comprobar ambas naciones cuando, tumbados boca arriba sobre el suelo del castillo intentaban que su respiración se normalizara y que sus corazones disminuyeran su velocidad.

_ Nikolai…

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿En qué estás pensando? _Preguntó suavemente la chica.

_ ¿Por qué todas preguntáis lo mismo después de hacerlo? _Contestó el bielorruso con tono cansado.

_ S-simple curiosidad, supongo. Entonces… ¿En qué piensas?

_ No querrías saberlo.

_ Sí, sí que quiero.

Nikolai dudó un par de segundos sobre lo que responder. La verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada, solo se había dedicado a mirar el cielo nocturno, nada importante. Sin embargo ahora la lituana demandaba un pensamiento suyo.

Se sentó en el suelo y la miró durante un par de segundos. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada brillando de pura felicidad. El joven suspiró internamente al ver la ilusión que ahora parecía albergar la muchacha en su corazón. Sin embargo él no sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Es cierto que había sentido felicidad aquel día, cuando recordó su niñez a su lado, cuando la besó, cuando estuvo con ella… Pero estaba seguro de que no sentía al mismo nivel que la lituana. Ella le idolatraba, le amaba con todo su corazón. Pero él no. Él a quien amaba era a Anya. Y eso no se podía (o no se debía) cambiar. Siempre había querido estar con su hermana, no podía cambiar de parecer tan rápido… ¿O sí podía?

No. Definitivamente no.

_ Estaba pensando en que mañana voy a ver a mi hermana de nuevo.

Eso fue lo que respondió el bielorruso. Sabía que era una frase hiriente, pero no quería esperanzar a la lituana, no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones sobre lo que podría haber entre ellos dos. Porque no podía haber nada, al menos no nada que quisiera la chica.

La sonrisa de Helena desapareció en el instante en el que el bielorruso dijo aquella frase. Sus ojos ahora no brillaban por la felicidad, sino por las lágrimas que se habían formado en estos y que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro, mas no las dejó escapar. Se tragó toda la tristeza y se puso de pie, acabando de vestirse y de arreglarse el pelo.

_ Te dije que no querrías saberlo. _Dijo el chico mientras imitaba la acción de la chica.

_ No, está bien...

Dijo la joven totalmente destrozada y sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, no podía. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada por haberse hecho tales ilusiones. ¿Nikolai enamorado de ella? ¿Qué disparate era ese? Nunca jamás podría verla más que como… como… ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación tenían. Era tan confuso que era mejor no pensarlo.

_ B-bueno, vamos a casa.

Dicho esto, ambas naciones se dirigieron a casa de la lituana. Tardaron un poco más de lo previsto en llegar ya que el transporte a esas horas de la noche era escaso, por no decir casi nulo.

Una vez que llegaron Helena se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Ella no tenía hambre pero necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerse, no dejar que la tristeza inundara su corazón y así no llorar, al menos no en frente del bielorruso.

Nikolai se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que la chica acabara de cocinar. Se decía a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto, no podía amar a Helena bajo ningún concepto, él quería a Anya. Sí, él quería a su hermana. Sin embargo algo en su interior le dolía, sentía como pequeños arañazos en su corazón cada vez que pronunciaba estas palabras en su mente. Agitó su cabeza un par de veces intentando disipar aquel pequeño pero molesto dolor.

Unos minutos después Helena llegó con dos platos simples de Zrazy (*). Comieron en un extraño silencio, extraño porque normalmente la chica se encargaba de amenizar las comidas con una charla ligera. Pero esta vez no fue así.

_ Estás muy callada. Es raro. _Dijo el bielorruso rompiendo aquella atmósfera silenciosa.

_ Perdona, es que… estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Nada importante, solo… en unos papeles que he olvidado completar y que necesitan estar listos para mañana. _Mintió la chica, obviamente en lo que menos estaba pensando en ese momento era en papeleo gubernamental. Estaba intentando poner en orden sus emociones. Intentando restarle importancia a estas. Intentando ser fuerte. Pero era muy difícil conseguirlo. _ Vete a dormir ya si quieres, yo iré en cuanto acabe esos papeles que te digo.

Nikolai asintió no muy seguro de las palabras de la chica y, en cuanto acabó de comer, se fue a dormir, pero no a su dormitorio, sino al de la chica.

Allí la estuvo esperando durante bastante tiempo, un par de horas quizás. Había intentado dormir, pero no podía. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a aquella sensación doliente que sentía en su pecho. En su mente además, había aparecido una pregunta que nunca antes se le había ocurrido formularse, y esta era ¿qué sentía por Lituania? Amor no, desde luego, él amaba a Anya. No es que no hubiera sentido nada al estar con ella o que no apreciara a la chica, pensándolo fríamente ella era buena con él, cuando poca gente lo era. Helena estaba allí cuando la necesitaba, tanto en los momentos buenos como en los malos. Ella le consolaba cuando estaba triste, reía sus gracias aunque éstas de gracia tuvieran poco, se alegraba por cosas que a él le alegraban aunque el asunto no fuera con ella en lo más mínimo, estaba allí para calmar su "apetito masculino"...

Finalmente y harto de dar vueltas al asunto decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a ver un rato la televisión, quizás así su mente se despejara.

Justo antes de entrar en el salón se detuvo en la puerta ya que un sonido le llamó la atención.

Oyó a la lituana llorar.

Helena llevaba ya un buen rato llorando, lo que había comenzado con un silencioso sollozo ahora se había convertido en llanto. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como ríos caudalosos, sin poder detenerlas, sin querer detenerlas. Quería desahogarse y esa era la única manera que conocía de hacerlo. Podía haber llamado a su amiga polaca, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que aquellas charlas sobre los rechazos de Nikolai siempre acababan con una buena reprimenda de su amiga. Eso no era lo que quería, lo que buscaba era poder llorar a gusto sin sentirse juzgada. Ya sabía ella de sobra lo tonta que era por estar al lado de Nikolai en todo momento a pesar de cómo le trataba él. Pero no lo podía remediar. Le amaba con todo su corazón y siempre lo haría. Eso era algo que no podría cambiar. Así que su único consuelo era llorar hasta que se quedara dormida.

El bielorruso decidió volver a su dormitorio. Pensó que no había cosa más patética en el mundo que el que él la consolara a ella. Que el propio chico que la había rechazado ahora fuera quien secara sus lágrimas. Así pues, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación, se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir.

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto. La lituana apenas había podido dormir, pero gracias a su desahogo la noche anterior, ahora se encontraba mucho mejor. No en vano se dice que la mejor medicina cuando uno está triste es llorar. Quizás físicamente no se encontrara en la mejor situación. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, ojeras bastante marcadas y su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, pero mentalmente se sentía mucho mejor. Miró su reloj y comprobó que dentro de poco saldría su avión, de modo que marchó a su habitación a despertar a Nikolai.

_ Nikolai... despierta, ya es de día. _Dijo suavemente la chica mientras movía ligeramente el hombro del chico.

_ ¿Mmm? ¿Qué? _Respondió el chico abriendo los ojos aún medio adormilado y algo desorientado.

_ Que ya es de día. _Dijo la chica no pudiendo evitar sonreír un poco al ver el estado en que se encontraba el bielorruso.

_ Ah... ya. _ El bielorruso frotó sus ojos para así lograr desperezarse del todo. _ Ayer no viniste a dormir.

_ E-em... Ya, el papeleo me llevó más tiempo del que pensé. B-bueno, vamos, el avión sale dentro de poco y hay que estar en el aeropuerto cuanto antes.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación rápidamente, no quería que el chico la siguiera haciendo más preguntas sobre el tema, sería demasiado vergonzoso que finalmente acabara descubriendo que no había dormido en su cama porque se había pasado la noche llorando.

Por otro lado Nikolai suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a prepararse.

Alrededor de dos horas y media después ambas naciones se encontraban ya sentados en el avión y esperando llegar a Moscú. Helena se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, se la notaba algo cansada y Nikolai sabía que aún seguía un poco afectada por lo que pasó el día anterior.

Entonces, el bielorruso rebuscó en su bolsillo y, cogió la mano de la chica. Helena miró extrañada a Nikolai ya que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero su expresión de confusión cambió a una de sorpresa al ver que el chico estaba poniéndola una fina pulsera hecha con las conchas que había recogido durante su visita a la playa.

_¿C-cuándo la has hecho?

_ Entre rato y rato. _Dijo Nikolai encogiéndose de hombros y acabando de ponerle la pulsera. _Ya.

_ Muchas gracias, Nikolai. _Agradeció la chica sonriendo de forma sincera mientras admiraba las pequeñas y bellas conchas que conformaban la pulsera.

_ De nada.

Nikolai no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver que su regalo le había gustado a la lituana. Con este pequeño gesto, aquel punzante dolor que había estado sintiendo en su corazón desde la noche anterior, se disipó ligeramente.

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora

(*) Gediminas = Gobernante medieval del gran Ducado de Lituania de 1316 a 1341. Fue el fundador del Gran Ducado como Imperio.

(*) Літва = Lituania.

(*) Zrazy = Plato típico una forma retorcida y se hace con finas rodajas de carne picada de ternera. Se condimenta con sal y pimienta y se rellena con champiñones, verduras, huevo y patata.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el final de esta pequeña historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, por favor, no dudéis en dejar un comentario. Acepto tanto críticas buenas como malas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, claro.

¡Gracias por leer!

Anoushka.


End file.
